


In crafts of making he had less skill

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Dor-lómin, Doriath, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Two lessons for Turin: one with Sador, and one with Beleg.He learns not as much as he might.





	In crafts of making he had less skill

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is inspired by Alasse's artwork for the prompt "Impatience", showing Beleg and Turin, and the quotation from the chapter "Turin in Doriath" that went with it. (Fuller details below)

‘Can I try, too?’ asked Turin.  
  
Sador smiled and handed him the knife.  
  
‘But have a care now! Take a lesson from my injury and don’t cut yourself!’  
  
The knife was sharp and carved the soft wood Sador had picked out for him more easily than Turin had hoped. Already he saw the shape emerging and, in his mind, was boasting of his newly acquired skill to his mother, but then…  
  
‘I ruined it.’  
  
He was ready to hurl the half-carved piece back into the woodpile.  
  
‘Stop,’ said Sador and took it from him.  
  
‘See? We can fix it, almost…’  
  
***  
  
‘I ruined it,’ said Turin, dropping the pieces. ‘I never learn.’  
  
‘That was an unfortunate blow,’ agreed Beleg. ‘But you are learning. Give yourself time!’  
  
‘I have less time than you!’  
  
‘There is truth to that. I had a long time to learn. But it seems to me you make your short time shorter. You struck too heavily, too quickly. Now you want to give up entirely. Is that not losing time? Try again.’  
  
Just for Beleg, he would try, one more time.  
  
Beleg, watching closely, stopped his arm with his hand.  
  
‘Too much force again! Can you feel it?’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Alasse's[ artwork](https://b2mem.dreamwidth.org/596826.html)  
> The quotation is: "Often Beleg Strongbow came to Menegroth to seek him, and led him far afield, teaching him woodcraft and archery and (which he liked more) the handling of swords; but in crafts of making he had less skill, for he was slow to learn his own strength, and often marred what he made with some sudden stroke." ("Turin in Doriath", Children of Hurin / Narn i Hin Hurin, Unfinished Tales).  
> More details on the prompt: G48 Balsamine: Impatience (113. Card: Language of flowers)
> 
> I also used the prompt "lesson" from Tolkien Weekly's Schooling Challenge.


End file.
